Im Sorry
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: Sasusaku story. Sasuke finally comes back, but Sakura has long forgotten about him. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ch3rry: So a new story! Yay! This one is a Sasusaku story so...**

**Sasuke: We'll I don't like it.**

**Sakura:Why?**

**Sasuke: Because I don't act like that!**

**Ch3rry: Blah blah blah Yes you do. Now! Disclaimer please.**

**Sasuke:Ch3rry does not own me or Naruto. If she did I would make out with Sakura all th... What kind of script is this! I quit!**

* * *

"_Hello this is Sakura; I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message at the beep. Beeep"_

"_Sakura, it's me Sasuke. I know your there, so just answer the phone. I need to explain some things. You know the number."_

Seven long lonely years she's waited for him. And when he finally came back she sees him hanging around another girl. A redhead. It's as if he had replaced her. When he returned a couple of days ago he actually tried to talk to her. He's called her at work, at home, and on her cell.

Today was no different. When she got home from her new job at the hospital, the red light on her home phone was blinking madly. And before she could even sit down her cell phone started to ring. She didn't bother to answer it; she knew that Sasuke Uchiha was on the other line. It didn't hurt that the phone had caller id though.

_Sasuke, why don't you understand that I'm through being your little fangirl? I'm not going to rollover just because you tell me to. _The weary girl breathed exasperated. She was tired from work and needed a nice long shower or bath. It had been a very long day. In fact, all day she ran back and forth, patient to patient, room to room, busy, busy, just like the rain. Ever since Sasuke returned, it had been raining off and on literally and in Sakura's mind.

"Ugh, I really need a shower." he sighed.

She turned the slightly rusted knobs to the water and let the warm water run, as she stripped off her sweaty clothes. Then she stepped in the bath and let the tepid water run down her body and seep into her skin relaxing her tense muscles. First she lathered her short pink strands of hair with her favorite fruity scented shampoo. The soap suds ran down her back as she rinsed her cherry locks. Then she washed her body, purifying every inch of her milky soft skin. The heat from the water caused the whole room to fog from the steam. As she stepped out of the shower she heard the doorbell ring.

_Ding dong ding dong… ding dong ding dong…ding dong ding dong… ding dong ding dong_

She was definitely going to have to get that doorbell changed.

She wrapped a burgundy cotton towel around her chest and ran to her bedroom down the hall. Ino was supposed to be coming over tonight to watch some movies, but that was later this evening. It had to be her though, no one else was supposed to be coming over. Hinata and Tenten were out with their boyfriends, so they wouldn't be able make it.

"Just a minute Ino, I'm coming!" she yelled as the bell rung a second time. She hurriedly opened a drawer and threw on the first top she saw; a pink tee with little cherries all over it to be exact. Then she opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts and put them on.

Ding dong ding dong, the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" she said rushing to the door. She didn't bother to see who it actually was, but instead unlocked the door without thinking and threw it open.

"Sorry about that I just…." She stopped midsentence. It wasn't Ino who decided to… stop by.

The young dark haired man looked her over top to bottom. Her pink hair was drenched, and dripped in a steady rhythm on her clean, wooden floor. The cherry covered t-shirt sloppily covered one shoulder while allowing the other side to reveal her bare skin. The black shorts she was wearing barely came mid- thigh. Meanwhile, her red painted toes and her smooth feet remained free from confinement. The expression of shock on her face showed that she wasn't expecting him to come by.

"Hn, hello Sakura." The boy smirked.

Sakura's throat went dry, making it difficult for her to reply. "S-Sasuke…." She barely managed.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't know how to answer your phone…or at least call back, Sakura?"

The drained girl couldn't contain the anger and sadness that she had kept in her heart for all this time. With all the strength she could muster she slapped him straight across his pretty boy face, causing him to stumble backwards. For a second, he couldn't actually believe that she had actually slapped him, leaving a dark red mark along his cheek.

"Who do you think you?" he yelled grabbing her arms.

"No!" she replied struggling to get loose from his strong grip. "No, who do you think you are! How dare you leave me, shun me, and then come back seven years later and try to act like it's all ok. Call me like what you did to me was no big deal!" Sakura's head was beginning to throb from the anxiety and she was doing her best to fight back tears. "Let me tell you, it is not ok. I wasted so many days, months and years of my life, crying and waiting for you! Well, guess what! I finally gave up!"

Sasuke released her and for a minute no one said a thing.

"I want you to leave." The distraught girl said breaking the silence.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke simply answered. It had started raining again no longer making Sakura the only one with dripping hair. It was a cold piercing rain. Every drop felt like a needle dipped in poison, just like her words. Drip, drip, drip. But not even the rain would make him budge, he was not leaving.

The arrogance and defiance that oozed from his melodic voice and the way he stood angered her even more. "Fine! If you want to stay here, if you won't leave; then I will!" she screamed pushing pass him into the rain. "I hate you Uchiha Sasuke!" She ran through the muddy grass of her front lawn, knowing that all she was wearing was a thin and now see- through t-shirt and shorts that barely covered her butt, but she didn't care. Sakura didn't care who saw her or if she got sick, just as long as her legs would get her far away from him.

"Sakura wait!" he yelled after her. He watched as she ran closer and closer to the street. Then, he saw it, the car. It had come out of nowhere. Sasuke watched in horror as the car got closer and closer without slowing down. Sakura was so deep in her drowning thoughts that she didn't even notice it.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Sasuke yelled louder than he ever had in his life.

At a second to late Sakura turned around and saw the car right as it slammed into her. She flew back and hit her head hard on the pavement. The last thing she saw was a concerned Sasuke running towards her. Was that a tear she saw running down his face or was it just the rain.

"No! Sakura!" he screamed running over to her slender unmoving body. Once he reached her he fell to his knees and checked her pulse. He could feel it. Yes, it was faint, but it was there.

The guy who was driving the car unsteadily walked over to the pair. He was a little older than Sasuke and had long blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Oh, wow! I'm so sorry, yeah. She came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop and then bang! I hit her." The blond man rambled. His friend also came out of the car. His expression was blank and indifferent.

"Dei shut up. Your uncontrollable talking was probably the reason for this." The redhead simply stated.

Sasuke was tired of both of these creeps. Instead of talking so much they should've helping. "Shut up both of you and call 911! If she dies on me I swear I will kill you both!"

The one with crimson hair pulled out his phone and started dialing the number. "They're on their way." He said.

Sasuke gently brushed stray pink strands of hair off her pale face. She was beautiful and he was a fool for ever leaving her behind. He wished she would wake up and open her eyes so he could gaze into her green emeralds and get lost in them forgetting about everything he's done wrong.

_Won't you open your pretty petals for me my little cherry blossom? _

The loud whirring sounds of an alarm disrupted his thoughts. All at once the area was suddenly swarming with ambulances, police cars, and fire men. A young woman and an older man moved carefully secured Sakura before moving her into the truck. They were closing the back doors when Sasuke stopped them.

"I want to come."

"Are you family?" the older man asked.

Sasuke shook his head in response.

"Then I'm sorry, you'll have to get your own ride."

He watched as the blinking truck pulled off into the downpour with the girl he loved, but had been too blinded by revenge and power to notice before.

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, the rain fell. No one knew that the rain snaking its way down his face was not rain at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Ch3rry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch3rry: Next chapter! Yes!**

**Sasuke: Why am i here? I thought i quit last time.**

**Ch3rry: You did. The thing is, I didn't fire you. So i used the force to make you appear. Aka Star wars force no jutsu**

**Sakura: hehe**

**Sasuke: Whatever. Ch3rry does not own Naruto. Plus she is a loser.**

**Ch3rry: That's not what your brother said.**

**Sasuke: WHAT!**

**Ch3rry: Yeah, when I made him turkey sandwich yesterday. I also made him some pie.**

* * *

Sasuke quickly jumped into his black BMW and headed for the Konoha local hospital. Brushing the rain and tears off his face, he decided that he would have to call somebody. He had to tell someone that Sakura was in the hospital fighting for her life. Of course he would leave out the part of her running away from him. But, who could he call? He hasn't been here for seven years, so he hasn't spoken to anyone from here. Besides for Sakura there was only one number he still had. The only problem was that the person might've changed his number, but he had to try.

His blackberry was lying on the floor of the passenger side. He struggled to reach for it while still keeping his eyes on the road. Another accident would have been bad. When he finally grabbed the phone he saw that someone had called him within the last hour. One missed call it read, Suigetsu or Karin probably. However, he didn't have time to call whoever it was back at the moment. He looked through his list of contacts until he saw the name.

"Hey! This is Naruto. Who is this?"

"Dobe, it's me, Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke…. Is this some kind of joke? Who is this really?

"Idiot it really is me. Anyways Sakura's been in an accident. She's at the local hospital meet me there." He replied. He hung up the phone, not waiting for an answer. He drove the fastest he could, teasing the speed limits and driving in and out of cars. As he drove, his mind wandered back to the conversation before the accident.

"_I wasted so many days, months and years of my life, crying and waiting for you! Well, guess what! I finally gave up!"_

His mind tortured him with those words. It replayed them over and over like a scratched cd. It continued until he finally reached the hospital.

Sasuke burst through the hospital doors and walked down the hall to the front desk.

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded.

The older woman behind the desk looked up annoyed. Bags and wrinkles sprinkled her face. She looked worn out and tired.

"You're going to have to be more specific, young man. There are dozens and dozens of women here and since I'm not a mind reader I couldn't possibly know who she is." The lady muttered

"I'm looking for Sakura."

"Last name?" the grey headed woman asked.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the desk and leaned in closer. "Haruno! Sakura Haruno! I'm looking for Sakura Haruno!" he yelled.

Everyone within ten feet turned around at the sound of his yelling.

"Oh, Haruno. It's so sad to see one of our own in need of help. She's in room 320. I heard she's in critical condition, so you'll have to wait in the waiting room for Doctor Tsunade to speak with you and give you the ok for visitation." She informed

"Okay." The boy mumbled. Sasuke slowly made his way up to the third floor waiting room. The sight of so many distraught people waiting to hear news of their loved one's made him sick. Mothers and little brothers were crying. Fathers attempted to comfort their screaming daughters. Husbands and wives sat huddled together praying and hoping. Now, Sasuke was joining them, again. He sat down in a empty area of chairs. Resting his head on his hands, he closed his eyes and lost himself in past times.

"_You make me sick."_

"_S-Sasuke"_

"_I'm so in love with you that I can't stand it!"_

"_Hn, you'll never change."_

"_I want you to leave!"_

"_I'm not leaving."_

"… _if you won't leave then I will!"_

"_I hate you Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_Sakura! Watch out!"_

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice shouted, snapping Sasuke out of his whirlpool thoughts.

The raven haired boy looked up to see a concerned blonde running towards him. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend followed closely behind, her lavender eyes filled with worry. Naruto sat in the chair next to Sasuke and angled it towards him.

"What happened?" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder.

"It was all so fast." Sasuke whispered. "Sakura ran out in the street and the car slammed into her. The weary boy waited for the outburst, the yelling and screaming, but it never came. He glanced at Naruto and saw that he was crying. Clear, salty tears were falling down his face. They traveled all the way down his chin, dripping onto his pants. Sasuke couldn't stand it. He knew that the reason why he was crying was his fault.

_Why am I so good at making the people that care for me cry?_

"Quit tearing up idiot. It makes you look weak." Sasuke declared.

Naruto looked up at his friend and smiled sadly. Placing his two arms around Sasuke he hugged him.

"Naruto. What are you…?"

"Shut up Sasuke. She's going to be ok buddy."

Hinata got up from her seat, and straighten out her purple skirt. "I'll go to the cafeteria and get us something to eat."

Naruto pulled back to look at Sasuke. "She missed you. We all did. By the way, who you calling weak? Your eyes tell me you've been crying too." The usually energetic boy placed his hands behind his head and smiled.

"Who wants ramen?" Hinata offered.

They sat there for what felt like hours and hours. People's friends and families came and go. Some left with relieved smiles on their faces and others left drenched in tears. The minutes ticked by. Tick tock tick, but no word on Sakura was heard. They had waited so long that poor Hinata had lain out on a few chairs and fell asleep. Her head lying in Naruto's lap as he unconsciously twirled her hair. Finally a woman with blonde hair walked up to them.

"Are you here for Sakura Haruno?" she questioned outstretching her hand.

Taking the extended hand Sasuke rose to his feet and answered for the group. "Yes. Is she okay? Can we see her?" Sasuke rambled. He was usually the one that acted smooth and kept his cool, but two hours of letting his mind wander in guilt land took care of that.

"She's stable. For now. She is still unconscious, but we'll keep an eye on her through the night. One of you can come in to see her, but only one."

Naruto slightly kicked Sasuke's leg. "It's you man." Hinata who woke up a few minutes earlier nodded.

Hesitating, Sasuke looked back questioningly at the couple. He wanted to go in, he really did. He just didn't think he really deserved to.

"Well once you decide who is coming, come and get me." Tsunade said walking away.

"G-go on Sasuke. I'm sure she'd be happy to find out that you were here."Hinata encouraged.

"But that's the problem!"Sasuke yelled. Hinata flinched at the sound of his loud voice. "It's my fault she's even here."

Naruto stood up to join Sasuke. He placed a friendly hand on his friends shoulder. "Sasuke what are you talking about?"

For a second, Sasuke said nothing. He was too ashamed to admit his role in Sakura's accident. But Naruto was a good guy he deserved at least a truthful explanation. "I came over her house tonight. When I got there she was angry with me and was yelling and screaming. She said that she was through waiting for me and told me to leave. When I refused, she took off. Then… then she got hit."

Sasuke lowered his head shamefully. He felt horrible. He was surprised Naruto didn't start yelling at him or something. He could tell that Naruto has matured since they were kids seven years ago. In fact, everyone has changed in some way. Hinata actually had the guts to ask Naruto out. Sakura no lingered needed or wanted him. Instead, Sasuke was the one who needed Sakura. Or maybe it was that now he finally realized, now that it's too late.

"I still think you should go." Naruto told Sasuke, smiling.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Sasuke smiled at his old friend for the first time in a long time and nodded. He got up and walked over to the doctor who was talking to a fellow nurse. "Doctor Tsunade. Can I go in.?" he asked interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, of course honey. The nurse will let you in." Tsunade answered

"Follow me." The young nurse who was talking to Tsunade urged him.

They walked down a long hallway passing rooms filled with other patients. Room 317, Room 318, Room 319, Room 320, finally they reached their destination. The nurse opened the door, letting Sasuke into the room. Another nurse was hovering around Sakura. When she saw Sasuke she left the room, allowing him to be alone with Sakura. He stood at the door frozen at the sight of her. Her color had returned, but she looked small underneath the sheets. Her pink hair was messy and she had bandages around her head. He finally gathered the courage to walk over.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Grabbing her hand in his, he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Sensing somebody's touch she turned her head. When she turned over it revealed a red spot in the bandages. He gently removed the bandages, revealing the many stitches she received. Gently, he ran his hand over them.

"Young man what are you doing?"

Sasuke gaze came to the nurse who had let him in. He jumped back and ran his head through his black hair. "I was just…."

"Never mind, never mind. You need to leave now anyways" the nurse replied.

"But I want to stay." Sasuke begged. He had just got here. He wasn't going to leave already.

"You can come visit her in the morning."

Sasuke sighed. There was no convincing this lady. He was about to walk out the door when he heard a small voice call out his name. He whirled around to see who it was.

"Sasuke." The small voice repeated.

He turned his way towards Sakura. Her eyes were slightly open. She was the one that called him. Excitably, he ran back over to her bed.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, I…." Sakura tried

"Nurse! Get the doctor! She's awake. Sakura, how are you….?"

"Sasuke!"Sakura interrupted making Sasuke go silent. "I-I didn't mean it."

Sasuke paused. He didn't understand what she was trying to tell her. He gently brushed her hair out of her face. "What are you saying?"

"I didn't mean it Sasuke." Sakura told him. A small tear managed to get through the barrier. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm not over you Sasuke. I tried, I really did. I was so tired of being alone, but I couldn't do it." She placed a shaking hand on his face. "I still love you Uchiha Sasuke."

He couldn't reply. All Sasuke could do was stare at her beautiful green eyes. The fact was he couldn't believe what he heard. She still loved him. He was so happy to hear those words. "That's a good thing." He smirked. The small smile that Sakura had barely managed fell at the sound of his Uchiha arrogance. "…because I love you too."

Sakura smiled. She reached for him and he answered her by pulling her into a hug. Her small arms wrapped around his neck. He then further closed any space between them and placed his lips onto hers, kissing her.

"I've always loved you Sakura. Back then when I was so cold and distant, I was just too blind to see it. I guess I had too much on my mind." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from him first. "No, it wasn't that. You were an idiot, plain and simple."

"Hn, I was the idiot? I thought that was your nickname for Naruto." Sasuke questioned.

"It is, but he's Hinata's idiot. Your mine." She laughed.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot Sakura?" Naruto declared from the door. Sasuke and Sakura looked over to see Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sai in the doorway. Ino was holding a stuffed bear in hands .and Sai a bouquet of flowers. They were all smiling, relieved that there friend was awake and feeling better.

"You and Sasuke are idiots! Now all you guys get over here!" Sakura commanded. They all obeyed, giving her hugs and the gifts they had brought. All at once, the room was filled with laughter and talking. Sasuke was glad to be back. There was no way he was leaving his friends or Sakura ever again.

"Umm, you guys still have to leave. Visitation hours are over."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Ch3rry**


End file.
